Summer at Heiji's
by cooliochick5
Summary: Conan stays with the Hattori's for the summer! Can he and Heiji get through their vacation without solving a murder? Or without getting themselves in to trouble? Who knows!
1. Chapter 1

Most teenagers strongly disliked school. Heiji Hattori was not like most teenagers; oh no, no, he did not dislike school. He hated it with a firey passion that could only be described as a cat hating a dog. He blew off so much class jsut to get away fromt he damn place that the school began sending letters home to his parents. Regardless, school was finally becoming easy as teachers began giving less of a crap as to what their students did, end of the year finals finally out of the way and summer shenangians finally at hand.

Speaking of shenanigains, Heiji had his head down on his desk, thinking up exactly what his summer fun would contain, expecially with the knowledge he already retained. It had been brought up about three weeks ago, Conan staying at his home for a few weeks that summer as Ran and the old man were making plans with he girl's mother. It didn't take much to convince his parents to allow it and by that time, Heiji was already mentally planning what they would do in that time frame; tour Osaka, solve a murder, find out ways to make coke and mentos even better than they already were, the list just went on and on. It would have continued to go on too had a sudden slap to the back of the head not been delieved by Kazuha, who sat herself down on Heiji's desk, looking more irritated witht he boy than usual.

"What do you mean you can't come to my aunt's hosue with me?" The girl snapped angrly, shooting daggers in her friend's direction. Heiji was preoccupied rubbing the pain away from the back of his head. He glares back just as hard at the girl, who looks the least bit impressed,

"I told ya, ahou, Ku-Conan is staying the week." Heiji bites back in anger, though he flinches slightly at his own words, watching Kazuha do the same. The young lady before him has not lost one ounce of her anger as she slams both palms onto the male's desk, causing him to tip back in his chair in an attempt to avoid her angered glare.

"I'm beginin' to think ya have a thing for Conan-kun!" Kazuha blurted out so quickly, Heiji hardly had time to regain himself, tipping so far back in his chair that the legs kicked out from under him, sending him to the floor in an epic display of flailing. A small knot was already forming on the back of his head as the teen detective rose quickly from his spot on the floor, an accusing finger already poised before the girl's face.

"Listen, ahou, I ain't a pervert and I ain't gay! Conan is like- er, a best friend to me." Heiji's confidence began to taper as he thought that one over. He knew Conan would kick a soccer ball in to his teeth if he ever heard him say that, so honestly, it wasn't something he wanted repeated to Kazuha. He already knew the kid could hardly stand him, but even so, best friend hardly seemed like the right word.

It took some time for things to get the way they were, as the two often found themselves competing vigorously to solve a case, attempting to crush the other's confidence; however, after one too many close calls and the realization that they worked better together than fighting, Heiji and Conan began developing more of a brother ship than a friendship. There was no denying it; everyone saw it, the way they found more enjoyment in a case as their minds worked in tandem to complete a case, only to talking wildly into the night about just how great it went. In all honesty, the friendship was good for both of them; Heiji kept Conan from spiraling into a frenzy while Conan kept Heiji from losing his head.

But, that was during cases. None of that mattered when it came to just being bros; they didn't have to look after one another, they just had to make sure that neither of them got arrested.

Shouldn't be too hard, right?

Kazuha slapped Heiji's hand away from her face, still quite angry with her friend, "Whatever. I'll go to my aunt's house alone then."

"Fine then." Heiji picked his chair off the floor, setting it back up before sitting down in it slowly, slightly scarred off of ever sitting in it again. Kazuha tilted her nose to the ceiling as she stormed back off to her desk, waiting patiently for the bell to ring.

* * *

With school now tucked behind him and a stretch of time to do whatever he damn well wanted, The Greta Detective of the West wasted no time in getting his happy ass home, ready to shed himself of his school uniform and kick back for an hour or two before his shrunken companion arrived. Parking his motorcycle in the garage, not even bothering to bring his backpack in (though it would most likely result in to some rather unpleasant findings at the end of the year when his left-over bento box gave up to the summer heat) and waltzed to his front door. Much to his surprise though, active chatting was already underway.

"Conan-kun, would you like another cup of tea?" Heiji immediately recognized the voice to belong to his mother, the name he knew belonged to his young friend...was he here already?

"Yes, ma'am." Conan squeaked in a type of childish manner that Heiji only got to hear when Ran or Kazuha was in the room. It made him roll his eyes, knowing damn well that it was only an act. No matter; he kicked off his shoes, leaning against the hallway wall to listen in on the conversation.

"Heiji should be home any minute now; he's been talking all about his plans for this summer."

"Really, Mrs. Heiji's mom?" That fake kid voice was getting to be just too much as Heiji tried to hold back his fit of laughter. The voice just sounded so full of curiosity that Heiji knew Kudo did not posses. The poor kid was probably miserable about being here anyhow.

"Yes, yes. He said you'll have a lot of fun." His mother's voice sounded as though she had to choose her words carefully, as if the wrong thing would send the boy in to a fit of excitement.

"Oh boy! I love hanging out with Heiji-niichan! He's so cool!" Conan's voice seemed to jump twelve octives in an attempt to mask his own laughter, something Heiji noticed quickly. Giving up his hiding place, Heiji stepped in to the kitchen.

"I heard my name." The male mused, handing finding the back of his neck. Continuing the act from before, Conan leaped from his seat, rushing to the boy,

"Heiji-niichan! Look, I came early! Ran booked the wrong train so I got here an hour ago! Your mom made me tea and cookies which is great because you would never do that!" Conan's smiled has grown so much it looks like it'll fall off his face. Heiji smiles back in the same manner before grabbing the kid by the back of his shirt, holding him at eye level. Both boy's lose their grins, casual smirks replacing them.

"Nice act." Heiji commented before returning the boy to the floor. Conan scurries to straighten himself up, dusting off the front of his t shirt. He steps beside Heiji, the taller boy kneels to make them the same height.

Heiji always thought that was important, being eye level with Kudo whenever they spoke. It was something the kid appreciated, knowing he didn't have to look up to a fellow detective his own age.

"Heiji, why don't you take Conan-kun to your room?" Heiji's mother reached beside her, tugging one of three of the boy's suitcases. Heiji raised an eyebrow at all the cases, something Conan noticed right away.

"Ran-neechan had me pack lots of clothes! I had to pack an additional one just to fit candy and soda and stuff!" Conan throws his arms in the air, casting a glance over at Heiji, who immediately figure out which 'candy' (mentos) and 'soda' (diet coke) he was talking about.

"Oh! That reminds me, Heiji, will do go to the store for me, it seems I forgot to pick up a few things when I was there earlier."

Looks like adventure number one would begin at the store.

Disclaimers: I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

If there was anything Hattori Heiji hated more than going to school, it was going to the store. In any case, his mother would hand him a list of a number of items he recalled already being in their home and a handful of money that just barely covered the expense. If she came with, she would send him in all different directions to find the items on the list while she chatted away with a store worker or a friend she just so happened to bump in to. As if this wasn't enough to make Heiji want to tear off the horn of hair that stuck out awkwardly from his head, waiting in line would. The lines were the worst; there was always someone before him who bought enough stuff to support a small village or some elderly lady who just couldn't make up her mind as to which coupons to use. By the time Heiji made it to the front of the line, he was usually short with the cashier, simply handing over the bills and having her count the change herself. To add insult to injury, his mother would then instruct him as to how to put the bags back into the cart, usually scolding him for putting the milk too close to the eggs and bread.

Lucky for the teen detective, his mother had stayed home that day, muttering something about making dinner for 'Conan-kun'. So, Heiji and Conan set out via motorcycle, calling back and forth to one another as Heiji drove, trying to figure out which one of them had the list and which one of them grabbed the money, not that it was hard for one another to hear, their memories had simply failed them, leading to the small argument that was currently taking place.

"Why do we even need a list? She just forgot the milk, right?" Conan leaned on to Heiji's back to try and get his voice heard over the roar of the engine. Heiji simply shrugged, making a rather sharp turn in order to avoid a group who didn't seem to notice the 'don't cross' sign.

"Uh...Damn it, what did she need?" Heiji knitted his eyebrows together, chewing uncharacteristically on his lip in hopes of jogging his memory; the last thing he wanted to do was call his mom, as she would most likely think of ten more things she needed but already had. Turning in to the store's parking lot finally, Heiji brought his motorcycle to a halt, removing his helmet and turning back to the child behind him, "What were ya sayin'?"

"I was say- nevermind..." Conan mumbled sheepishly, withdrawing his hand from his short pockets, "I found the list..."

* * *

"Man, Heiji, your mom's writing is really..." Conan stared at the list, turning it over and over in an attempt to decipher the , albeit neat, scribbles on the paper. The taller boy snatched up the list, scanning it over before heading off in the direction of the bread,

"I know, she writes like a stroke victim, but after so many years o' readin' notes from here, I think I got it figured out," Heiji determined, grabbing for a loaf of bread, "Did ya grab a cart?"

"Cart? Why the hell do we need a cart? She's only got five things on the list." Conan raised an eyebrow curiously, placing his hands on his hips. He hated when Heiji stood up taller than him; he reminded him just how small he was. He didn't have time to dwell on this though as Heiji suddenly grabbed him by the back of the collar, lifting him to be at eye level,

"Never mind then, just keep an eye out fer the seasonin's."

"Hattori, what the hell are you- AH!" Conan, though he would deny this later, screamed as he was suddenly launched into the air; though, not high enough to hit the ceiling, just high enough to look over into the next aisles. His quick rise was followed by an equally quick decent and had Heiji not caught him with both arms, Conan was nearly certain he would had broken something, like his ass or leg. Casting a glare toward the teen, the shrunken detective braced himself this time as he was thrown upward yet again, getting a much better glance at the other aisles' contents.

"There! Two aisles away from us." Conan confirmed, landing back in Heiji's arms, only to be deposited back on to the floor as the darker male took off for the aisle. With this method of searching, everything on the list had been found in no time at all, though the boys were still stuck in 'find it fast and get the hell out' mode.

"Hurry it up, Kudo!" Heiji snapped, rather gracefully jumping over some unsuspecting shopper's cart, watching as Conan dove beneath a group of people, easily sliding in between them.

"Slow down, Hattori!" The child barked back, attempting to balance the groceries in his small arms. He would have stopped to breath had he not collided with a back and the running continue, "Hey, put me down!" The child protested in anger as his, soon to be questioned, friend took off down the store,

"Sorry, Kudo, but line 18 is open and I am _not_ waitin' here any longer than I need ta." Heiji explained, narrowly missing a magazine rack as they finally arrived to the line, though they had been beat by an older gentleman who just couldn't decide on which item he was to put back. Grabbing a divider, the boys began to load everything on to the counter, before finally toppling over one another to breath again. Once breathing became a normal part of life again, both boys looked over at their shopping haul, though, something didn't quite seem right.

"Hey, Hattori..."

"Yup?"

"We forgot to grab milk, didn't we?"

"Yep."

Exchanging glances, Conan was lifted back in to the air and set on top of the counter, Heiji turned from the counter, "Wait here...I'll get it..."

For the first time in that entire adventure, Heiji walked like a normal person down the aisle of 'shame'.


	3. Chapter 3

With an oddly uneventful ride home, Conan broke the silence, deciding that now would be one of the perfect times to act as an adult rather than a child. he didn't get to do it often, but when he did get to act like himself, it was greatly appreciated.

He would deny it again and again, so there was really no point in calling him out on it, but he did enjoy spending time with Heiji.

"So how were your finals?" Conan called over the motorcycle, grabbing on to the back of his friend's shirt as a turn was made. Heiji only laughed lightly at a responce he had thought up but never quite let reach his mouth before shaking his head and turning his eyes back to the road,

"They went alright, but I'm no good at calculus, ya know? Da numbers are just too confusin'." Heiji slowed his motorcycle to a stop at a crosswalk, using this time to turn back to the child behind him. Conan nodded in agreement, understanding completely what he meant.

"When I was in calculus, we had this teacher, Akastan, we used to call her Ms. Baka-stan."

"She was that bad, huh?" Heiji turned back to the street, starting up again. Conan snickered a bit behind him, nodding,

"The worst, I didn't learn a damn thing in her class." Conan reminisced a moment, remembering the first day he ever step foot in the broad's classroom. The best way he could think to describe her would be a pair of breast with legs. She had a habit of sitting up on her desk in the middle of class and using a ruler to point to whatever her dainty little hands wrote up there. Her sex appeal wasn't the reason why Kudo hadn't learned anything in the class, but like hell he was about to admit he was actually bad at it.

He turned to say something else about his time in high school, but Heiji had already reached his home, bringing his motorcycle to a stop. As they climbed off the bike, Kudo became Conan and Heiji was back to 'Heiji-niichan'. Bags were brought in to the house, despite the darker teen's mother already making up some sort of meal with whatever she already had in the house (and now had doubles of) and the only thing left to do was wait for Heizo and set up the child's bed in the guest room.

Heizo, appearing forty-five minutes after his predicted time of arrival left the two boys rather irritated, wanting nothing more at this point than to eat dinner so they could go off and do something 'worthwhile'. A sharp slap to the back of the head would hush Heiji's rant as his mother found her seat at the table. The room went awkwardly quite as food was finally passed around. The silence probably would have continued had Heizo not finally spoken up for the first time since he returned home that evening.

"When did the kid get here?" He muttered, face set in a permanent scowl, had he intended for it or not.

'About noon or so." Shizuka explained, hardly looking up from her own plate. Her husband only gave a quick nod before turning his attention to the boy in question,

"How was the train over here?" The question itself was, or at least to the child, uncharacteristic of the man across from him, but he opted to answer instead of calling him out on it.

"It was really fun! I got to sit by the window and order lunch all by myself!" The boyish voice of Conan Edogawa made itself known yet again, bringing forth another fit of laughter from the tan teen beside him.

'Heiji, be nice! Conan is excited about his trip. You got excited too the first time you rode the train by yourself, I still have the video of it." Shizuka excused herself from the table, going off to find the tape of the event.

"Yer killin' me here, old lady." Heiji groaned in embarrassment, using both hands to support his forehead. Conan grinned cheekily behind him. Though the thought of seeing Heiji's home videos sounded completely hilarious, a yawn took away the child's grin. Shizuka halted her search, returning to the table.

"Con-kun, you must be tired after your adventure today." She smiled softly, lifting the child from his chair. A look of disgusted quickly graced his face, though childish features made it rather hard to spot,

"No, no. I'm not tired." Conan tried to reason, but the childish voice hid any real truth behind the statement. Shizuka took the child by the hand, leading him to the bathroom,

"Nonsense. We should all get to bed anyhow. Heiji has a big tour planned."

* * *

"So, home videos, huh?" Conan smirked, leaning his small body against the bathroom door as he idly watched Heiji brush his teeth. A 'ahou' mumbled through a mouthful of foam would be the only response he'd get as far as his statement. Giving a slight roll to his eyes, Conan pushed off the door, allowing himself into the bathroom.

He actually quite liked the Hattoris' bathroom; it wasn't too spacious, yet big enough that you didn't feel like you were in a hall closet. The floors were an off white tile that felt cool when you walked across them without slippers after a bath in a tub that, with Conan's child body, felt like a small swimming pool.

Speaking of baths, one would be nice right about now.

"Alright, get out." Conan swished his wrist to emphasize his statement, causing the Osaka teen to raise an eyebrow in confusion. A small look of disbelief played on the child's face, a certain dread of having to explain himself washing over him. Sensing his friend's discomfort, Heiji only shrugged, snatching his own towel from the toilet lid as he exited the room.

"Oy, Kudo, you ain't actually goin' to sleep, right?"

"Heiji, it's only 8:30pm." Conan reminded him, shaking his head as he closed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Conan, having enjoyed his, admittedly, hour long bath despite feeling slightly bad for using so much warm water, steps out from the bathroom, towel wrapped around damp hair while he struggles with the last two buttons of his pajamas. The teen, now child, wipes the steam away from his glasses, deciding that, despite his earlier comment, sleeping was a good idea.

"Oi, Kudo." A hushed voice causes the child to near-jump as he is quickly reminded that he is, in fact, not alone in the house. A cackle follows as his friend steps out of the door way of his bedroom. Conan only offers him a glare, turning his head away to wipe up the extra water in his hair with his towel.

"Good night, Hattori." He commented with a smile, but a larger hand yanked him back around.

"No way are ya going ta bed yet, man." Heiji looked for any trace of a lie on his friend's face, but found none. Conan only shrugged his shoulders, nudging the hand off of his shoulder,

"I had a long trip here and-"

"Bullshit yer trip was long, ya neveh complained about the trip the otheh bigillion times ya were here." Heiji folds his arms across his chest. Conan rolls his eyes, removing his glasses from his face and placing them in his shirt pocket.

"Alright, dumbass, you caught me. I was up late last night." The child casts his eyes to his friend, who has planted a stupid little smirk on his face.

"Dish it! What were ya doin'!" Heiji teases, walking back into his bedroom. Conan, knowing all too well that sleep was no longer an option, walked in past his friend, making sure to walk just a little bit faster in order to secure a spot on the bed. Heiji didn't mind as he snatched a pillow from beside the floor, tucking it under his arm.

"I called Ran." The smaller male stretched his legs out, wincing at a pop he felt in his hip. The taller male only rolled his eyes, crossing his legs beneath him.

"Were ya havin' phone se-"

"Hattori!" Conan scolded, throwing another near by pillow at the teen, who was busy falling over in laughter.

"I'm kiddin', jeez." He straightened himself back up, gladly accepting the addition of a pillow. The child continues to look irritated over the comment before he rolls on to his side to face his friend

"It's hell, talking to her and getting to see her every day and yet, she doesn't know its me..."

"Why don't ya just tell 'er then?" The Osaka teen asks, tucking one of his pillows behind his head as he lounges on the floor.

"Hattori, do you realize how dangerous that would be? The Black Organization would go after her for sure!" Conan leans in, all aspects of relaxation leaving his face. Heiji only sits up from his spot, a lot less urgent than his counterpart.

"Kudo, I know, the professor knows, yer parents know and no one has gone afteh us." Heiji crosses his arms. Conan is about to protest when the taller teen springs to his feet, heading toward the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Conan sits up, raising an eyebrow curiously. Heiji only shakes his head, turning to glance at his friend,

"If we're gonna be up discussin' stuff all night, then we're gonna need some popcorn."

* * *

It's nearly midnight when the conversation begins to die and the two detectives slip into a comfortable silence; the two have long since finished three bags of popcorn and Heiji moves about his room, picking up any kernels that Conan had tossed at him during their conversation. They hadn't stayed on the topic of the Black Organization long and began talking about simpler things, such as cases or school or the off-handed remark about how they should open an agency together one day.

All the kernels were nearly picked up when Conan finally asked the question.

It was one he had always been dying to know the answer to; one that every time he saw Heiji, he couldn't help but scrunch up his face and wonder.

"Hey, Hattori...why are you my friend?"

"I have a choice not ta be?" Heiji snickers, throwing the kernels away. Once he realizes his laughter isn't being returned, he turns to look at the boy, "Are ya seriously askin' me that?"

"Yes."

"What a stupid question, Kudo. I'm yer friend 'cause we work well togetheh, ya get me, ya know? I can talk ta ya about cases and stuff and ya'd understand it."

"Hattori, why would you want to be wrapped up in all of this, you have to lie for me all the time!"

"So? I dun mind it. It's what ya need me ta do fer ya, so I do it." Heiji settles against his pillows on the floor, looking up at Conan, who seems to have become distressed over the boy's calm nature.

"Hattori, doesn't it bother you that you've almost died saving my life?"

"I almost die savin' a lot o' people's lives, Kudo, it doesn't bother me as much as ya think it would." Heiji asks simply, causing Conan's eyes to widen just a bit.

"H-Hattori..."

"And listen, Kudo, I ain't yer friend 'cause I hafta be, I'm yer friend 'cause I wanna be. Whether ya like it or not. Ya ain't gonna change my mind. Never." Heiji grins up at the smaller boy, only to find him dosing off suddenly.

That night, Heiji slept on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

With the life Conan Edogawa was so used to living, not a lot came as a surprize to him. However, and whether or not he would own up to it or simply brush it off as nothing, he did have his moments. Today was one of those moments as the teenager, now seven-year-old snapped out of a lightly set dream into a reality he wasn't all too familiar with. Had he been in his futon a hallway away from where he had woke up, the shock would've been more easily calmed. However, it was not a futon he was laying on and the room he was in was one he couldn't quite remember right away.

It was stupid really, but he hadn't been in the room recently enough to realize that Heiji had, in fact, moved his bed to face away from the window rather than beside it like it used to be. Taking in his surroundings as quickly as he had woke up, Conan slowly sat up in the bed, though he quickly regretted moving the blanket too quickly as the room was several degrees cooler than he had remembered it to be. Grabbing the corner and tugging it back on to his shoulder, Conan now cast his eyes around the room, now wondering just about how long he had been out.

The last time he had stayed in this room, the shrunken detective remembered a clock, about twenty seconds too slow with what looked to be a crack from a misguided Kendo sword, hanging on the adjacent wall, however, he did not find it this time. Apparently with the new bed position, Heiji decided it was time for a new means of telling time, a rather simple digital sat on top of the bedside table now. With a miniscule glimmer of grief for the old clock, Conan shook his head, gathering the time, which, just as he looked, had flipped to 8: 35 am.

"Am...What am I doing in here?" The teenager let his thoughts catch up with him, realizing he had slept the whole night through on his friend's bed. Speaking of which, casting eyes toward the floor, Conan's anxiety eased even more as a familiar face was spotted below him, "Hey, Hattori, wake up." the child called, tossing one of the pillows in the direction of the sleeping teenager. A skilled hand caught the pillow halfway on its journey and tucked in beneath an already started pile of pillows.

"Oi, Kudo, yer gonna hafta get up earlier t'en dis ta catch me off guard." Heiji commented without opening his eyes, a small smirk creeping onto his face. Conan felt to corner of his lip twitch in a very similar smirk before he ridded himself of it, replacing it with a scowl,

"Alright, Hattori, what gives?"

"Whaddya mean, Kudo?" The dark-skin teen picks himself off of the floor. As the blanket falls away, it is quickly revealed that the boy had already changed into his day clothes, albeit wrinkled now from laying down. He kicks the blankets from side to side, searching for his signature baseball cap, attention now off of the small child.

"Why am I still in your room?"

"Well, ye fell asleep there an' I fell asleep 'ere, so there." Heiji wrinkles his nose as he finds his cap, placing it on his head, glancing in the mirror to check that his hair wasn't too badly tousled, only to scowl at the deep set wrinkles in his shirt.

"But you were up before me," Conan comments, finally allowing himself to fall over the side of the bed, landing skillfully on the floor, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Oh! Kudo, 'm so offended by ya! Ya realleh think 'm dat heartless, don't ye!" Heiji tries his best to sound truly offended, holding his hands up in a sort of fake defense the other detective could clearly see through, "I t'ought 'd let ya sleep in, ya know? We were up late anyhow and we're gonna be runnin' all day. Don't feel like carryin' ya all through Osaka." The male places his hands in his pockets, smirking at the now slightly peeved child.

"Whatever, just let me get dressed." Conan shakes his head, walking past the teen and heading back toward the guest room. He didn't have time to stay peeved, however, as his bare feet soon met what he could only describe as something that never belonged on feet, "HATTORI!"

Safe behind the locked door of his bedroom, Heiji falls back on his bed, laughing like he never had in a long time.

Good thing Conan wasn't in his room that night. There would have been no way for the his stupid, Osakan friend to set up such a cleverly thought out whip cream prank had he been there.

"HEIJI!" A female voice now fills the air, quickly shutting the boy up.

"Ah, great, now mom's up…"


	6. Chapter 6

With the whip cream now mopped off the floor of the guest room and both boys dressed and ready to go, the only thing now was to wait for Kazuha.

"Was she meeting us here?" Conan questioned, sitting on the porch beside his, at the moment, ex-friend. Heiji was preoccupied by his phone, scrolling through a line of texts from the girl in question,

"I dunno. She said sh'd text me when she gets up dis mornin'." The darker male commented, shutting the phone off and setting it beside him. The child rolled his eyes, tucking his legs beneath the frame of the porch and allowing himself to lay back down on the wood, staring toward the sky. His eyes watered slightly at the light, so he snapped them shut, figuring he'd enjoy a bit more rest while they waited.

It didn't last long as Heiji's phone began to chime, indicating a phone call from his childhood friend.

"Yo- Uh, no, ahou, we were waitin' for ya- no, I di'n't say dat- A'right! Jeez. Well, we can't take da bike, I got Ku-Conan wi- Well, I guess- Fine. See ya the'e." Heiji groaned, clicking the end call button on his phone and pocketing it. He glanced back at the child beside him, rolling his eyes, "Let's go, Kudo, da woman's waitin' fer us."

* * *

In a lapse in communication, Kazuha had been under the impression that they would be taking the train around Osaka, which wasn't entirely not true, however, she thought they would be meeting there and not at Heiji's house, not that anyone really cared, but Conan knew just how hot-heated his counterparts could be and it was definitely something he wanted to be caught in the middle of.

"Kazuha, you look pretty today!" The child 'rushed' over to the girl, grinning ear to ear as if he truly were grateful to see her (not that he wasn't, but he wasn't all too enthusiastic to see her when she was in a bad mood). The scowl on the girl's face melted to nothing as a grin graced her own face, most of her anger already forgotten,

"Conan-kun! How are you today? Did you have a fun trip here?"

"Yeah, I did! I got to sit by the window and order lunch all by myself!" Conan scrunched his face a tad, trying to remember the ruse he had told Heiji's mother the night before, though Kazuha had only taken the expression as childish excitement and played along,

"That's excitin', Conan-kun! And stayin' with this ahou wasn't too traumatic, was it?" Kazuha jabbed her elbow into Heiji's side, a bit of her temper from earlier flaring just a tad (as far as Osaka tempers go).

"Kazuha-neechan, what's tra-ma-ateric mean?" Conan looked up, wide-eyed and as ridiculous as ever as he stared 'dumbfounded' at the older woman. Kazuha merely grinned, folding her hands in front of her person,

"Was Heiji scaring you, Conan-kun?" The brunette casts a quick glare at her counterpart before looking back at the child, offering him a sugarcoated grin. Conan mimics her grin but quickly figures that he would have a tad more fun with the irritated teen behind him,

"No way! Heiji-niichan is so cool! He let me make popcorn all by myself and then I got to ride on the motorcycle with him!" The teen-now-child throws his arms above his head, grin growing to an unnatural width. Kazuha looks back at Heiji for any objection on the manner, but the teen only shrugs,

"Wha' can I say. We had fun, di'n't we, Ku-Kiddo." Heiji nips his own lip at the mistake before quickly kneeling to ruffle his shrunken friend's hair, causing enough of a fuss that the fudge-up would be forgotten by anyone who heard it.

"Anyway, now that ya two are here, let's get goin'." Kazuha crossed her arms over her chest, looking back up at her childhood friend.

"Yeah, Heiji-niichan, where are we going first?" Still stuck in kid mode, Conan grabbed the teen's wrist in delight, adding a small shake to further emphasize his excitement.

"We're going to-"

"I swear if it's-"

"It's not, ahou!"

"You're the ahou who keeps draggin' us there-"

"Not today!"

"Well-"

Tuning his two loud 'friends' out, Conan breathed a sigh, looking around the street before him.

If he knew Heiji as well as he thought he did, he knew he was in for one hell of an adventure.

* * *

"Ahou, I knew ya'd take us here!" Kazuha snapped at the other teen, her hands immediately balling into fists. The male before her threw his own hands up in defense, knowing that a scene was in the making,

"Would ya calm yerself down fer a sec here? Ku- Conan picked this place out." Heiji let one of his hands find the back of his neck, a calm demeanor despite his potential death sentence. Kazuha still looks as though she is about to go off the deep end, throwing her arm back to gesture to the building behind her,

"You mean ta tell me tha' Conan-kun picked Osaka's only baseball themed restaurant as our first stop on the-"

"I did, Kazuha-neechan, I did!" Conan now has his hands in the air, shaking them vigorously before the woman in front of him, eyes darting back and forth at the passerbys who had caught sight of the dispute. Kazuha's anger begins to dissipate and Conan breathes a sigh of relief, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Crisis avoided.

"Well, Heiji, what else do you have planned?" Kazuha folds her arms, glaring bullets at her childhood friend.

'If she's going to act like this the whole time,' The shrunken detective sees himself into the restaurant, irritation already beginning to build, 'I'll have to beg Ran to come home early…'


End file.
